


Crown Jewels

by orphan_account



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gem Kisses, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl can lean down to kiss Peridot with ease, but Peridot doesn't have it nearly that easy. She, quite frankly, has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> originally requested and posted here: http://garnival.tumblr.com/post/140420597461/forehead-kisses-aka-gem-kisses-pearlidot

Peridot’s face was easily within Pearl’s reach at all times, and quite frankly, it wasn’t _fair_. At any moment she could, and usually _did_ , lean down and kiss Peridot all over with no trouble whatsoever, but Peridot herself could never reach. She seemed to take some infuriating pleasure in their height difference, too, which only made it worse.

She finally decided that she couldn’t stand for it anymore, and the next time Pearl kissed her and broke away far too soon, that familiar teasing grin painted across her face, she had had enough. It was time to put her plan into action. “You stay _right there_!”

Her stilts weren’t hard to find, and the chairs from the dining area were just a few feet away. Dragging a chair over in front of Pearl in stilts and climbing onto it was a different story, but after what felt like a year of fumbling around, she was finally eye-to-eye with Pearl.

With how she had placed the chair, Pearl’s unnecessarily beautiful face was inches from her own, and she might have ever so slightly miscalculated how flustered she might get during this whole endeavor. Before she could have second thoughts, Peridot cupped her round cheeks with both of her hands and leaned forward.

Pearl laughed softly, and looked far too much like she knew what was about to happen. Peridot realized, with a surge of frustration, that what she was doing was pretty predictable. So, she made a split second decision to take a different approach, and pulled away to lean as far up as she could, standing on the very edge of her wobbly stilts.

“What are y–” Pearl’s voice caught in her throat when Peridot’s lips met her gem. They didn’t linger for long before they started travelling down her face, eventually coming into contact with her own mouth. Immensely satisfied with herself and already a little bit punch-drunk, Peridot kept leaning farther forward, all concern about her stilts forgotten.

It was one of Peridot’s legs that finally betrayed her. One of Pearl’s soft hands made itself known on her hip, and the other ghosted its way up to bury itself in her thick hair. In response, one leg kicked up backwards completely against her will, and her delicately upheld balance was shattered.

She just barely had time to hear Pearl’s squeak of surprise before they crashed on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs, and she found herself looking down at a very dazed Pearl. Once both of them had blinked the stars out of their eyes, Peridot’s embarrassment set in.

“I wanted you to be the one who swooned and fell on _me._ ” Peridot mumbled. She was almost immediately answered by a snort of laughter and a series of giggles, Pearl’s uselessly pretty voice ringing throughout the room. “What’s so funny?!”

“Oh, c’mere, you!” Pearl said, and that was all the warning she got before her face was pulled down, and she felt Pearl’s lips on her own gem, the sensation sending her into a fit of flustered giggling herself.

Maybe it was a _little_ funny.


End file.
